The Road
Harrold was driving down the road. It was after the nightshift his boss gave him. He was very pissed off because his boss gave him nightshift, treated him like shit and still gave him his normal pay. Harold grunted looking out to the lone road. The road was a old dirt road that he never rode on. It was not even on the map. So technically it does not even exist. Harrold was reconsidering his job because he was always never treated the way he wanted to be. He thought he was just a pawn...a pawn to this shit thing called "life". He never had a dad. He never got the best grades. But now he was a failure. When he was a young lad, his mother called him a nuisance, a accident, a rock for a son. His dad...he was never around. He hated his father for being a criminal and never being there. His dad was shot because he broke into a house when Harrold was only six months old. He hated his father for this. And look at Harrold, he works at a McDonalds for a living. As he was driving down the lonely dirt road, he looked too his left. He was sure he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Well it was 1 AM in the morning, and he was horribly tired. "I'm to paranoid." he thought. As he kept moving forward, he noticed the same thing in front of the road. Only it jumped into the ditch when he drove closer and slowed down. He was considering getting out of the car and seeing what the hell this "thing" was. He decided not to do that because he did not want some animal or weirdo trying to hurt him. After 30 minutes of driving down this road, he noticed that there was a dead end. "Ugh, great." he said out loud. "Why was there no sign back there?". He forgot this road is not even on the map and he knew it. As he turned back, he noticed that thing in the road again. He stared at the thing. It did not even move. "That's it." he boomed. He was enraged at what this person or thing. He opened the door, got out and slammed it in anger. His face turned so red that looked like a tomato. His footsteps were as heavy as 100 pound weights. He started "Now you listen here bub" he did not even care if it was not a person. "I don't know what you think your doing is funny, but if you don't sto-" he stopped. As if a bomb went off. The thing WAS NOT a person. But it was a thing. It was not earthly. The thing had the legs of a goat. The torso of a deer. The face of a human. Its head had antlers and was bald. Its eyes were yellow. And its pupils were red. It stared at Harrold as if it were about ready to pounce on him and rip him to shreds. Instead, the thing picked Harold up,Grab hold of Harrold and said "The Road is my domain. My domain may be discovered; but did you think you would leave in one piece?" Harrold gasped. "Di-did this thing just talk?". The last thing Harrold saw was the being throw him back to his car, hitting the front hard, breaking his back and instantly killing him. That was the last thing he saw right before he joined his father...in hell.